The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Modern road vehicles may include a roll over detection system. The system detects when the vehicle is about to roll over and then activates one or more safety devices in an attempt to mitigate injury to vehicle occupants. Examples of safety devices include side air bags and curtains, seat belt pretensioners, active roll bars, and the like.